Teabag
Teabag is a male contestant and the winner of CTC season 6. He also competed in CTC All-Stars. Teabag, while a very prominent player, never particularly stood out as a controlling one, very often he found himself a target and occasionally on the bottom. He frequently would wrestle with more powerful players in order to get his way, mostly winning out due to being such a strong social player. He was able to become a very well-rounded and likeable winner, with a unique underdog story to his winning season. Personality CTC 6 "Teabag is a constant liar and always brags about himself to other people to get attention. He tends to get very lucky at points and get himself out of tough situations. He has a hard time getting the trust of other people due to him constantly lying. He thinks that his ability to lie will get him far in the game, despite lying frequently he has a very low intelligence, he often lies simply because he doesn't know the answer and wants to appear smart. He is average,physically, he is good at running and has high endurance which he thinks will get him high in the challenges. He has a fear of water, being in water for too long makes him nervous and these changes to his behaviour will last until he is dry. He frequently does cross-country in his spare time and he values his own health which is partly why he wants to compete in such an intense and physical competition." CTC 7 "Same as CTC 6 but nicer because he won" Gameplay Summary CTC 6 Teabag tried his best to be close with most people on his starting team, The Perfect Pumpkin Pies. He made tight bonds with Halloween Mask and Phone, particularly. The latter of whom he saved from elimination very early on. After being targeted several times, his own closest ally, Halloween Mask, attempted to flip on him, to which Teabag was able to get Phone to save him from. Teabag then teamed up with debuter, Shako and rejoiner, Shot Glass in order to reach the final 3. After taking out Halloween Mask and Movie Script, Teabag won the final immunity challenge, doing so basically guaranteed Teabag the win, as regardless of what happened, he was going to the end with someone who had skipped a good portion of the competition. After voting out Shako, Teabag managed to get an almost unanimous jury vote, as well as performing exceptionally well on the quiz and challenge. Doing so allowed him to win the game with 204 total points, 75 points more than Shot Glass. CTC 7 Returning immediately after his victory, Teabag went into CTC 7 with a final 4 pact with Light Switch, Toothpaste and Electrical Box. Despite playing quite well early on, Teabag was ultimately targeted by the enemy alliance rather early into the premerge due to being a defenceless threat. Trivia * Out of all the winners, Teabag had the most votes cast against him during his winning season, with a total of 14, although the majority of these were nullified via Tokens. * Of all the winners, Teabag competed in the least amount of rounds in his winning season. * Teabag's user is the first person to win a CTC season despite quitting in a different one. Category:Winner Category:17th Place Category:CTC 6 Category:CTC 7 Category:Finalist Category:Alumni Category:Honour Placements Category:Perfect Pumpkin Pies Category:Villains Category:Merge Category:Premerge Category:Returnee Category:Male Category:All-Star